Ounøjd
Ounøjd, officialy the Kingdom of Ounøjd (Ounøjdian: Karlógrik ad Ounøjd), is a country in the northern Pacific. Former member of ONPIAT, has close relations with Canada, USA, members of the European Union and Northern European countries. It is situated in the north Pacific, north to Kana and west to USA and Canada. Ounøjd has an estimated population of around 9.7 million inhabitants as of 2016. Its capital and largest city is Vaanholm. Ounøjdic people are mainly consist of people of Swedish and Danish heritage, as the island was colonised by the Swedes and Danes. The official language, Ounøjdian, is a north germanic language, with around 11 million native speakers worldwide. Ounøjdian, together with Danish and Swedish, are a part of the East Norse dialect group. History Before colonisation, the island was inhabited by the Inuit people. The island was first discovered by the danish in 1756. They called this island "fjern ø" (lit. distant island). For its size, the island had quite a small population of natives (~5,000), called "vildfjeres". These natives weren't looking foward to becoming a colony, and tried to chase the colonists away. However, the diseases that the danish brought over to the island were lethal to the natives, as they had weak immune systems. The disease wiped out a huge chunck of the natives (~4,250 deaths in 20 years). The first city was called "Nyhavn" (lit. New Port, Nyholm in Ounøjdian). With the first settlements on the island, the scandinavian culture spread like wildfire. Then it was discovered, that the island is rich in iron and gold. This interested the neighbours of Denmark, the swedes. They decided to take a part of this island aswell, as to which Denmark agreed. The first Swedish city on the island was called "Svenskahamn" (lit. Swedish Port, nowadays called Sverigaskenborg). This began the development of the Ounøjdian culture, which was dominant in the south of Gamylsåla. It was a mix of swedish, danish, and had a small influence from the natives. They created their own kingdom - the kingdom of Vokkðøg. Modern History After a century, there were very clear borders of where each culture ends - the swedish, the danish and the ounøjdian. However, people were annoyed at the swedes and danes, and asked them to give them independance. The danes accepted their offer, as the lands they controlled were of no interest to them. This created the kingdom of Genveritta (nowadays Nylige). However, swedes did not want to give away the lands they controlled so easily. And so, the civil war broke out. This civil war lasted from 1872 December 2nd until 1874 April 26th. The swedes eventually decided to give up. And so, the kingdom of Köttjör. The three kingdoms lived peacefuly with eachother, trading and working in each other's kingdoms. One day they got an idea - to unite the three kingdoms under one name. All three kingdoms accepted to this idea. However, it was rather silly to have a country controlled by three kingdoms. They decided to go to war with eachother, the victor's royal family will be selected to be the royal family of the soon-to-be country. Year 1894 November 20th, the "War of Union" has started. The first kingdom to fall was Genveritta, which had a very small army, as they were far more interested in developing and being technologically advanced rather than being overrun with tanks. Their lands were split between Vokkðøg and Köttjör. The war between Vokkðøg and Köttjör lasted over a year, however, in the end, the kingdom of Vokkðøg was victorious. The war ended in 1895, December 16th. Their capital, Vaanholm, was selected as the capital of the soon-to-be country. They soon came up with the name for the soon-to-be country - Ounøjd. In 1896, January 13th, the country of Ounøjd was born. Ounøjd Today Nowadays, Ounøjd is a country with very high living standarts, and is relatively wealthy (GDP per capita (PPP) - 42,521$) The country is divided into "Kingdoms", although they don't have any traits of a kingdom, you can just say it's a fancier word than "states", "regions" or "muncipalities". Ounøjd is highly forested (~72% of the lands are forests), and cutting trees without the permission of the head of state is highly illegal. All of the kingdoms today have the same territories they used to have. After the union, Ounøjd discovered three islands they weren't previously aware of - Bærgsåla (lit. Mountain Island) , Frihe Såla (lit. Freedom Island), Hel. Pæuline (lit. Saint Pauline). As these islands were discovered and taken after the union, these islands don't belong to any kingdom and have their own region, the PUI (Post-Union Islands). So, at the moment, Ounøjd is made up of three kingdoms and one region. Currently, Ounøjd is ruled by the king Gjon Størbergor 37, with it's current heir being Olef Størbergor 8.